A Forgotten Love
by A.I. Angel Wings
Summary: A forgotten past lies in the sub consciousness of Rika Kamishinro. Rika may have forgotten the past life she may have lived, but Kyo is determined to make her remember, even if it goes against Akito's own will.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, for if i did, well... Lets just say, i would have created myself my own character to love and marry Kyo... Tohru would have died for the last episode, and Kagura would have never even been created! I know I am evil... Shut up!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**To Forget…**

Silence…

I hear the threatening sound, and I shout to try and break it. Unlike I had expected, nothing came out of my mouth. The sound was trying to kill me, and I knew it. I had nothing to protect myself, not even my own voice. As the sound over whelmed me, I turn to find a girl. Her hair, a light reddish brown, pulled back in a normal fashion. Clothes? A simple skirt, yellow undershirt, and green button up sweater.

I tried to look into her eyes which were covered in a book. I reached out to grab her head, and pull it up, but it had no effect on her. It was almost as if she couldn't feel me. Eventually, she lifted her head as if she heard something. She looked up from her book only to show me that I would never be able to see her face, for it was covered by a strange black shadow. The unrecognizable person walked over to the entrance of the house, which was strangely familiar. She casually opened the door, letting a respectable man in.

The shadowed eyes looked back behind the man, seeing another man, even younger than the one in front. His eyes were naturally covered by his bangs, which showed nothing more than an evil look upon his face. When he looked up, revealing his naturally evil eyes, the girl jumped back, and pointed a finger at the two guests. She suddenly ran away, through the house, out into the back garden, where a path into the forest begins. Reluctantly, I followed. Part of me was going because I was curious, and the other part just compelled me to do so.

As I followed, I noticed a group walking to the house with what looked like sacks of food. Apparently the three had been shopping. Like the girl, all of their faces were covered, and the girl's hair, was pulled up, so even if I was supposed to recognize her, I couldn't. I shook my head, as if to rid all the thought from my mind, and I ran to follow the girl, who was in trouble. Following shortly behind even me, was the creepy man that looked as if he wanted the girl dead. He was yelling silently commands to the respectable man.

The girl ran into the forest where I lost her among the trees. After standing for a couple of minutes, I caught a glimpse of her running. The man was close behind. Eventually she tripped. The creepy man grabbed her from her hair, putting her head in front of the other man.

Silence…

Once again, it was choking me. Not even the thought of the screams that might have been exchanged had left, for the fact that no mouth moved. It wasn't until the man reached his hand out to cover the girl's eyes. Suddenly, a light came from his hand which was covering her eyes, and the girl was forced back, sent into a unconsciousness that I had never seen, for her face grew pale, and the bit of her eyes which I managed to see darkened from a great light blue, into the grayness of a cloudy sky. I sat down next to the girl, and began to cry, why I did not know. I looked up to see the man who forced her unconscious crying too. Only the man who had ordered it was smiling.

As they walked away into the darkening afternoon, I noticed a guy was walking. His face was covered by his own bangs. He had a bright orange colored hair, and I could see tears rolling down his eyes. He ran past me to the unconscious girl. He picked her up, and looked at her, mumbling something.

I walked over to see who it was exactly. I gasped at the person in the man's arms. When he clutched the unconscious girl, the silence spell was broke.

"RIKA!" He screamed, dissolving into what seemed like me comming back into reality.

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of a blaring alarm clock. I grabbed my head, and leaned back. "It…" I began closing my eyes, remembering my mortifying dream, "It was only a dream…"

Though I had been having the same dream from time to time, a question had been juggling in my head. Who was that chasing after me? Who was that holding me in the end? And how did he know my name? If I kept having the same dream over and over again, it had to be a sign. But how was I supposed to understand what it meant if I didn't understand what was going on, how was I supposed to understand what I was being told?

My thoughts were interrupted by Tohru knocking on the door waking me up. "Wake up! The birds are shining, and we need to get started if we want to feed Yuki-san and the others!"

I lived with Tohru Honda, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Souma since I had been found in a forest only about two months ago. All were kind hearted and sweet, except for Kyo who had been up on the roof sulking in something I didn't understand. Now don't take me wrong. When Kyo was inside, he was the kindest of them all towards me. He tried to keep a smile on, even though his eyes were filled with deep despair. I once tried to ask Shigure what was the matter about Kyo, and he had only replied with "It's something none of us can take care of. It is something, whether he accepts it or not, he must take care of it."

The morning had been exceptionally harsh this morning than any other. I looked quietly at my surroundings. There was a gigantic bed that took up a portion of the room. It was Tohru's bed, and I myself had a small mattress like in most one room apartments. I had been sharing a room with Tohru for as long as I could remember, which wasn't that long at all…

The first thing I can remember was waking up all tattered and torn, in the middle of the forest next to the Souma estate. Kyo had found me and brought me into the house where everyone with sad eyes, brought me into their care. I did not know where I was from, or anything except that my name was Rika Kamishinbo, and that I was 18 years old.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Since it was summer break, nothing new had been going on for the Souma family. They all had graduated high school a little more than 2 months ago. Yuki had been looking for a local prep school to go to during the summer before collage. Tohru was beginning to find a full time job, and Kyo hasn't cared enough, he has only been giving.

I don't know much about their lives before they met me, all accept that Tohru had lived with them since the middle of her freshman year high school, right after her mother's death. Shigure was a novelist who loved to torture his editor, Yuki was an excellent student and hated his family, and Kyo is the step-son of a dojo master. This was all I need to know about them right, probably even more.

The morning had a smell all of it's own in the Souma Residence. It was a mix of fish, and mountain dew. I had found it loving enough, to absorb it in every morning, and consider it a feeling of belonging and family. It was a feeling that had been missing, same as everything else besides the things she had found only 2 months ago.

Tohru and I had spent about an hour cooking up a breakfast fit for three full grown men, two women, and any left-over for a day Tohru and I both felt too tired to cook. At about six thirty-ish, the guys came running down stairs to eat; first joyful Shigure on the phone, tormenting his editor, then Yuki who was still half asleep. By then it was about seven o'clock, and I would climb up the stairs to wake Kyo up.

Silently, just like every morning, I would open the door, and quietly, oh so quietly walk in. Kyo would be on his back, one arm across his stomach, one above his head laying there. But this one morning was different from the others. Kyo laid, tossing and turning in his sleep…

"Akito… What did you do to her?" he asked of course to the person in his sleep. Akito was the head of the Souma family, and made every decision in the house. HE was a harsh leader, and Kyo had a right to hate him. "Did you force Hatori to do THAT?" He said emphasizing on the 'THAT'.

I walked over and sat down next to Kyo who now I could see had tears in his eyes. It was as if in his dream Akito had made him lose everything. If only I knew that my wild guess was only so right. The fear in his voice as he talked about how much Akito had done to him, made me shiver. It wasn't until tears came rolling down his face. It became a natural instinct for me to lie next to him, and stroke his hair just so gently enough for him to calm down.

Apparently, something must have happened in the dream, for Kyo suddenly jumped up eyes open. He mumbled something under his breath. Luckily, he did not notice me laying next to him. So I sat up without him ever knowing what I had done, and acted as if I had just sat down worried about him. He suddenly turned around, looking at me curiously. I suddenly began to defend for my place into this house.

"Umm, Kyo-san, I had just come in to check up on you, and-" the next thing I knew, Kyo was crying into my shoulder. I slowly brought my arms around him, and held him tightly. He was crying like a little kid that had just lost his mother, but if only I knew what all he had lost, I could have helped him.

Kyo's head placed on my shoulder was a new, comforting, yet so familiar feeling I had ever felt. For as little as I could remember, I could never remember a moment where someone had cried on my shoulder over something as trivial as a dream, but for Kyo it was different. It was a feeling of being needed, something other had only felt out of me.

Suddenly I heard a bottle drop from behind me. I turned to see Tohru was staring at me, with a smile. It was as if some secret had been revealed. Kyo looked up really quick, hiding his own tears, even from himself. He quickly jumped off of me, and walked out into the kitchen. When Tohru was pushed to the side to let him through, I could see that hiding behind Tohru was a little kid.

The kid had blonde hair, and looked very frightened about me. He wore some shorts, a really cute shirt, and a brightly matching colored hat. "Oh, so this is the lady Hatori…" the kid said, drifting off into the dreaded silence.

"Yes, Momiji," Tohru replied. "This is Rika Kamishinro. I'm surprised you don't remember her…"

"Actually I don't even remember you," I said scratching my head. Suddenly, Momiji became very hyper and began to jump up and down. He ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and introduced himself.

"I am Momiji Souma at your service," Momiji then ran over behind me and picked up a framed photo that I had never noticed before. Probably because I had never really been _INSIDE_ Kyo's room until today. "Oh… So Rika-chan is why Kyo-kun had been feeling quiet so… sad."

Tohru then suddenly, pulled him away. "Now, Momiji… We can't talk about that… Hatori said we aren't supposed to interfere with her memories-"

Suddenly I cut her off. "Memories?" Tohru looked away as I asked that question. "Tohru-chan, exactly why did you not want me to leave the house, when I had offered too, about two months ago?"

Hearing this argument, the other three men in the house came upstairs, followed by another man, I recognized. It was the man who had been in my dreams, the one chasing me in that horrible nightmare. I became filled with fear. The only other thing I needed was the man that I feared most in life to be in the same room with me. I looked over at Kyo who had an even more fearful face on him.

Suddenly, Yuki, one of the people I asked a lot of questions too finally began to answer. "Because, before you lost your memories, you did live here. You graduated High school with Tohru, Kyo and me. You are practically our family."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THIS?" I asked almost yelling. Now I was in the floor, I was so shaken with fear and deception, which I could not stand. I now, had my hands in my face. This was too much to take in all in one day. Gradual information on my past was expected, but all this information in one day... "…You could have told me…" I quietly said to myself…

My eyes were closed, I didn't understand any of it. I didn't even try to look at them, until I had noticed I was being held in Kyo's arms. I heard a gasp from the dream man, Yuki and Shigure, but not from anyone else. Why was it such a sin for anyone to hug me? Kyo held, as if he had done it many times. As I fell onto his chest, I could feel one go around my lower back, and one around my shoulders, leaving me with a feeling of total security.

He finally pulled me from his embrace and held me so I could look straight into his eyes. "Rika… If it helps, we are willing to answer any question you have…"

And with that, I knew that I was coming to the adventure that would lead me to my memories…

* * *

Yay! My first fan fic is done... Well the first section of my fan fic. Now, before you run off to send in you suggestions, which i highly ask you to do, don't even ask why Kyo and Rika hugged for three... yes i repeat, THREE times, and he didn't transform, and what is the big secret of their past and that sorta thing... Well... That will all be explain for that is like the first thing she asks after Tohru hugs someone else in the family... Hahaha.. little spoiler. Also, it will be funny after serious moments end, and Kyo becomes himself again. Also thnx Vash and Ed (two of my bestest buddies at school) For making us write a story on how we met the "Love of Our Lives" Luv u forever Vash!

A.I. Angel Wings


End file.
